Astroswitches
The are mysterious devices that are the source of Kamen Rider Fourze's powers. They are infused with Cosmic Energy to materialize armaments known as the . Ten of them at a time can be carried in the Astroswitch Kaban. They can also be used to operate Foodroids as well as serve as power-ups for Kamen Rider Meteor. There are 40 known normal Astroswitches in total, 10 of which each correspond to one of the attachment ports on Kamen Rider Fourze's limbs, known as . * : Right Arm. Circle Astroswitches in nature tend to be close-combat weapons, as well as having the capacity to change Fourze's States if its number is a multiple of 10. * : Right Leg. Cross Astroswitches in nature tend to be mid-ranged weaponry. * : Left Leg. Triangle Astroswitches in nature tend to be themed after transport. * : Left Arm. Square Astroswitches in nature tend to be battle-support items. Background Rokuro originally developed the Astroswitches from studying the , a mysterious crystal-like Switch that the alien race known as the Presenters sent to Earth's moon in hopes that humanity would reverse engineer their Cosmic Energy-power technology so contact between the two races can be made. Compared to Gamou's Zodiarts Switches designed to force evolve human users, the Astroswitches Rokuro designed were devised to enable the user of the Fourze Driver to safely transverse the cosmos. Though thought to been destroyed when the OSTO base exploded, the Core Switch produced a Core Child prior to the event that would complete the Fourze System and return to the Presenters with it. Switches Fourze's Astroswitches # : The Rocket Switch arms Fourze with the on his right arm, allowing him to fly. By using the exhaust ports on the Rocket Module, Fourze can add 40 additional tons to his punches. He had the inital problem of unable to control the Rocket Module's ports. First used in Kamen Rider OOO WONDERFUL: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals. # : The Launcher Switch arms Fourze with the on his right leg, allowing him to attack enemies from a far distance. The module can launch 5 missiles to attack an enemy, though with improper handling, the flight pattern of the missiles can be very chaotic. During the Aries Zodiarts incident, this Astroswitch was rendered useless after Aries cuts it off from the Fourze System by making Fourze's leg go to "sleep". # : The Drill Switch arms Fourze with the on his left leg, allowing him to drill through the ground and pierce enemies with a powerful kick, though it limits his movements. It spins around 200 RPM. # : The Radar Switch arms Fourze with the on his left arm, allowing him to detect any enemies that are not visible and reflect certain waves, as well as make contact with Kengo from the Rabbit Hutch. The module can also be used with the Launcher Module to launch very precise homing missiles. First used in Kamen Rider OOO WONDERFUL: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals. # : The Magic Hand Switch arms Fourze with the on his right arm allowing him to use a large manipulator arm which gives him an extra 10 meters of reach and pick up heavy objects using the . First used in Kamen Rider OOO WONDERFUL: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals. # : The Camera Switch arms Fourze with the on his left arm, allowing him to view far distances and see things that normally isn't noticed. It can also receive data from the environment nearby. The Camera Switch is generally used to operate the Burgermeal, though it is implied there are other Burgermeals being look out without the use of the Camera Switch. Also, the Module is more powerful than a Burgermeal. # : The Parachute Switch arms Fourze with the on his left arm, allowing him to deploy three parachutes to land safely to the ground if in free-fall from a significant height. When the parachutes are not in use, they are stored in the dark green box on Kamen Rider Fourze's arm. # : The Chainsaw switch arms Fourze with the on his right leg, allowing him to use the saw on his foot that has a powerful engine that can rotate the blade up to 15,000 rounds per minute, cutting into even the toughest of Zodiarts armor. Because the blade is on the foot, maneuverability is an issue to make sure Fourze doesn't cut himself. # : The Hopping Switch arms Fourze with the pogo stick-like on his left leg, allowing him to to significantly increase his maximum jumping height from 20 meters to 40 meters. However, this Module is unpredictable and great control is needed to use this Module properly. # : The Elek Switch arms Fourze with the Elek Module Billy the Rod. Initially, it just changed his right forearm's color to gold and armed him with just Billy the Rod and suffered backlash shock from the power, but after allowing the Elek Switch's power to course into Fourze's body, it allows Fourze to assume Elek States. # : The Scissors Switch arms Fourze with the arts-and-crafts-looking on his left arm, which allows him to cut though even metal. If the second opening of the show is any indication, it can also fire a pulse of energy for a long-range attack. The Scissors Switch is generally used to operate the Potechokin. # : The Beat Switch arms Fourze with the on his right leg, resembling a small subwoofer that can produce sonic waves with a range of 20Hz-5kHz and a tweeter with a range of 5kHz-24kHz. A rather hilarious aspect of the Beat Module is that it can behave much like a normal sub-woofer, meaning that electric guitars could be plugged into it. # : The Chain Array Switch arms Fourze with the on his right arm, which is a glorified spiked flail. The steel ball on the end of the chain is called the , weighing about 120 kg. The on the Blowing Star are made from a newly discovered metal known as . It seems old-fashioned and low-tech, but it gets the job done in handling Zodiarts. The Chain Array's links can also stretch. Like any chained weapon, inertia is a factor to make sure Fourze doesn't end up smacking the Module into himself, and there is also the chance of the Module being reflected back onto Fourze. # : The Smoke Switch arms Fourze with the , allowing him to emit smoke within a 5 mile radius for 5 minutes which can obstruct an opponent's vision in close combat, not to mention disorientate said opponent from the choking smoke. # : The Spike Switch arms Fourze with the leg-brace of the on his left leg, giving Kamen Rider Fourze an advantage in close-range kicks. The Spike Module consists of Rough Spikers, again made out of Astorium, only they extend a good two feet seconds before impact for maximum damage/penetration. It is also quite heavy, as Fourze had to use both arms to lift his leg out of a foot-deep hole speculated to be caused by the Spike Module, as it happened off-screen. # : The Winch Switch arms Fourze with the drum-style on his left arm, which has a spinning turbine. The Winch Module's shoots out at high speed and can pull objects with up to 5 tons. # : The Flash Switch arms Fourze with the on his right arm, allowing Kamen Rider Fourze to blind enemies (or anybody else for that matter, including himself) with the light of the sun at full power. Fourze can also control the intensity of the Flash Module's light, so he can use it like a flashlight. The Flash Switch is generally used for the Flashake Foodroid. # : The Shield Switch arms Fourze with the Lockheed Martin X-33-looking on his left arm, allowing him to protect himself from any attack, though it is rather small in size. The Shield Module is also made from Astorium. Despite this, the Shield Module was rendered useless in future fights with the Cancer Zodiarts, as it's claw arm cleaved the Module in half. # : The Gatling Switch arms Fourze with the on his left leg, allowing Kamen Rider Fourze to shoot 10 rounds per second. The bullets have enough power to pierce into concrete. # : The Fire Switch allows Fourze to enter Fire States and arms him with the Fire Module Hee-Hackgun. Having learned from the Elek Switch, Fourze had no problem accessing Fire States. The Fire Switch's dormant ability is to absorb heat-based attacks to enhance it's own. # : The Stealth Switch arms Fourze with the Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk-looking on his right leg, allowing Fourze to become invisible for 5 seconds. It works by absorbing reflected light off of the Fourze System. # : The Hammer Switch arms Fourze with the squeaky hammer-looking on his left arm (though the majority of the Module covers only his hand), allowing Fourze to do incredible damage with it. He can also slam the Module onto the ground to make a shock wave travel through the ground to floor a Zodiarts. However, if the Hammer Module hits something that's too hard to hit, the shock wave instead travels backwards, harming the user. During the Aries Zodiarts incident, this Astroswitch was rendered useless after Aries cuts it off from the Fourze System by making Fourze's arm go to "sleep". # : The Water Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the faucet-looking on his left leg, allowing him to shoot intense streams of water from the nozzle for ranged attacks. # : The Medical Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the med-kit looking on his left arm, which gives him access to various medicines made from Cosmic Energy. # : The Pen Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the calligraphy brush-looking on his right leg. When swung, Fourze can make three-dimensional objects on any surface from the "ink", which can serve as either improvised shields or to reveal invisible enemies after the ink hits it's mark. What the material the solidifed "ink" is made of is none other than pure carbon. It has a Limit Break, where Fourze covers the foe in the Pen Switch's ink to disable any special abilities a Zodiarts might have. # : The Wheel Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the on his left leg, which gives him two wheels akin to a Segway to allow him to move at high speeds without straining himself or getting the Masshingler. It can also run up walls. # : The Screw Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the submarine-like on his left leg, allowing him to propel himself underwater without tiring himself out. # : The Hand Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the on his right leg, allowing him to utilize another manipulator arm, this time being used for delicate things. With concentration, the Hand Module can disassemble stuff. # : The Schop Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the power shovel-like on his right arm, allowing him to dig into the ground with ease, as well as lift an incredible amount of dirt to bury a target in a giant mound of dirt. The Schop Switch is generally used to operate the Horuwankov Foodroid. # : The N Magnet Switch is built into the MagPhone along with the S Magnet Switch, which allows Kamen Rider Fourze to become Magnet States. The N Magnet Switch, when used by itself, allows Kamen Rider Fourze to use the giant red-colored, north pole aligned, magnet bar-like when it is not fully utilized. The N Magnet Module has a very powerful magnetic field, thus any metal object that can be magnetized will be attracted to Fourze's body. If the S Magnet Module is active, the N Magnet Module will be attracted and form unintentional cuffs. After it has been modified into the NS MagPhone with the S Magnet Switch, Fourze is able to control the Module and also changes into the powerful Magnet States. # : The S Magnet Switch is built into the MagPhone along with the N Magnet Switch, which allows Kamen Rider Fourze to assume Magnet States. The S Magnet Switch, when used by itself, allows Kamen Rider Fourze to use the giant blue-colored, south pole aligned, magnet bar-like when it is not fully utilized. The S Magnet Module has a very powerful magnetic field, thus any metal object that can be magnetized will be attracted to Fourze's body. If the N Magnet Module is active, the S Magnet Module will be attracted and form unintentional cuffs. After it has been modified into the NS MagPhone with the N Magnet Switch, Fourze is able to control the Module and also changes into the powerful Magnet States. # : The Freeze Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the refrigerator-like on his right leg, which allows him to emit super cold vapors to freeze liquids in a mere instant. It is generally used to operate the Softonya Foodroid. # : The Claw Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the triclaw-like on his right arm, allowing him to cleave into enemies. It can also serve as a decent shield against melee attacks. # : The Board Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the snowboard-like on his left leg, which allows Fourze to travel on the ground with no resistance at all. # : The Giantfoot Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the boot-like on his right leg. This Module has a peculiar power, which allows Fourze to focus and amplify gravity at a localized point to bring opponents down, by stomping his foot on the ground, or in later instances swinging it around. A mirage of the Giantfoot Module appears above the opponent as a side effect, making Kamen Rider Fourze seem like he is mentally creating a construct of Cosmic Energy to crush his opponents. # : The Aero Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the turbine-like on his left leg, allowing him to suck in large quantities of air so it can then be pressurized and expelled to either lift Fourze off of the ground, or direct the pressurized air at a target to disorient it from the intense winds. # : The Gyro Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the helicopter rotor-like on his left arm, allowing him to hover into the sky. Compared to the Rocket Module, another Module that grants flight, the Gyro Module has far greater handling and control, though scarifies speed at the same time. It is generally used to operate the Nuggegyroika. # : The Net Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the butterfly net-like on his right leg, allowing him to create a electromagnetic net to scoop up incredibly tiny objects by swinging his leg. If the tiny objects turns out to be a Zodiarts, the net will recombine the broken-up pieces and force the Zodiarts to stay together, all while binding the arms together. # : The Stamper Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the rubber stamp-like on his left leg. How this Module works is first Fourze would kick a Zodiarts with the Stamper, the Module boosting his kicking damage when the hydrolics kick in, leaving a "stamp" of the Kamen Rider Club logo. The "stamp", after 15 seconds, explodes with a focused blast, doing additional damage. # : The Cosmic Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Cosmic Module Barizun Sword. However, in it's first testing, the Switch would not even go into the Driver, and shorted out when Gentaro pressed the big red button it has one too many times, triggering an explosion. Once Gentaro was brought to life with this Switch, the Cosmic Swich allows Fourze to transform into Cosmic States. Super Switches Super Switches are Astroswitches similar to the original Switches but have more power, to the point of even allowing State Changes. * S-1. : The Rocket Switch Super-1 allows Kamen Rider Fourze to use two Rocket Modules while assuming Rocket States. This special Switch is created by Kamen Rider Nadeshiko in desperation just prior to Kannagi converting her into the SOLU Switch. Even after Super Galaxy King's destruction and Nadeshiko leaving Earth as a sentient energy being, Gentaro kept the Rocket Switch Super-1 on his person. The Rocket Switch Super-1 is later used, along with the Drill Switch Super-3, to arm the two Rocket Modules to Go-BusterOh's arms. * S-3. : The Drill Switch Super-3 allows Kamen Rider Fourze to arm Go-BusterOh's legs with two Drill Modules. This special Switch was created by Kengo to be used along with the Rocket Switch Super-1. By using the Rocket Switch Super-1 and Drill Switch Super-3 together, it creates a link between the Fourze Driver and Go-BusterOh, the Go-Busters' MegaZord, arming it with giant versions of the Rocket and Drill Modules in a combination known as Rocket Drill Go-BusterOh. In theory, Drill Switch Super-3 should be also able to be used on its own by Fourze to access a new State form just as Rocket Switch Super-1, allowing Kamen Rider Fourze to use two Drill Modules in what would be called Drill States. However, this form hasn't been seen. Extra Switches * : The Gate Switch is an Astroswitch which allows Kengo to enter the Rabbit Hutch through the locker in an abandoned part of the AGHS campus. It is eventually revealed that Tachibana was the one who originally delivered the Switch to Kengo. The Gate Switch resembles a golden Launcher Switch, leading to a release of it, however, it was via a special campaign and was only avaliable by getting the first edition of the Fourze "Miracle Rider Box". The Gate Switch cannot be used by Kamen Rider Fourze. * : The Shin-chan Switch is a special switch which appears during the crossover with Crayon Shin-chan ''that allows Kamen Rider Fourze to transition into "anime". The Switch also transforms Shin-chan into a Rocket which wraps around on Kamen Rider Fourze's waist, the design of the switch seems to be based on the Legend Rider Switches as the face of Shin-chan is the activation button like how the mask of the Rider in the Legend Rider Switch series is the activation button. * : The Yuki Switch is shown as a prize in the fictional Televi-kun issue that Ryusei purchases in Kamen Rider Fourze Special Bonus DVD: Astroswitch Secret Report. * : The Clear Drill Switch is a mysterious Astroswitch resembling the Drill Switch which was created from the excess Cosmic Energy from Kamen Riders Fourze and OOO's battle with Super Gingaoh, manifesting as a replica of the Drill Switch before landing in the Amazon rain forest from space, which is later found by Kamen Rider Amazon who gives it to Gentaro. The Clear Drill Switch allows Fourze to combine the Rocket and Drill Modules to create the Rocket Drill Module and transform him into Rocket Drill States. It's likely that this switch is based on other clear switches that can be found in special magazines or capsule machines. * : The Fusion Switch is a special, purple globe-looking Switch that allows Fourze to use the Meteor Switch to combine his powers with those of Kamen Rider Meteor and assumes Meteor Fusion States, 'a purple and gold, evolved version of Cosmic States and has similarities with Meteor Storm as well. The switch was created using data compiled from XVII and is charged up by the friendship energies of the forty people Gentarou's life touched and those people throwing the forty Astroswitches on at the same time. The Fusion Switch appears in ''Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here!. It reappears in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum, where Fourze uses it to combine Meteor and Nadeshiko's powers with his own to create '''Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States. * : The Clear Launcher Switch is an enhanced version of the Launcher Switch when Kamen Rider Fourze becomes Meteor Fusion States. * : The Nadeshiko Switch is a silver and metallic blue-colored Astroswitch that contains Kamen Rider Nadeshiko's power and allows Fourze to assume Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States when used with the Meteor and Fusion Switches. When in used, it gives Fourze the ski-like Hovering Lifter Modules. It's a silver recolor of the Launcher Switch. Meteor's Switches * The owned by Ryusei, used to transform into Kamen Rider Meteor. It can also be used as a communication device to the M-BUS satellite to contact Tachibana, though the latter was rendered moot with Tachibana's death. * The has the ability to upgrade Meteor into Meteor Storm, accessing to the Meteor Storm Shaft weapon. It is created by Tachibana, but he feels Ryusei's not ready for it yet, due to his conceited nature. Ryusei later earns it when he goes to save the Kamen Rider Club instead of getting it when he was given the chance. Super Galaxy King's Astroswitch * The SOLU Switch is a special Astroswitch full of Cosmic Energy created from Nadeshiko at the cost of her physical existence. The SOLU Switch is used by Lem Kennagi to transform into Super Galaxy King. Utilized by the Galaxy King Driver 'and the Future Core Medals. As with the Gate Switch being a golden recolour of Fourze's Launcher switch, the SOLU Switch is a silver recolour of the Magic Hand Switch Legend Rider Switches In the ''Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride arcade game, Kamen Rider Fourze is able to use special Astroswitches known as the to access special based on previous Kamen Riders. Each Legend Rider Switch has the "mask" of their respective Kamen Riders. In the movie, Kamen Riders Ichigo, Nigo, V3 and Riderman were turned into Switches and kept in a suitcase by a member of Foundation X. The Riders were able to return to their real forms when Fourze inserted the Switches into his Driver and performed a Limit Break. * : The #1 Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the on his right leg, boosting his kicking power and jumping height. * : The #2 Switch arms Fourze with the on his left arm, boosting his punching power. * : The V3 Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the on his left leg, boosting his kicking power and jumping height. * : The Riderman Switch arms Fourze with the Rope Arm-like on his right arm, allowing him to hit targets multiple times or to esnare them, akin to the Winch Module. * : The X Switch arms Fourze with the on his right leg, which has an extending Ridol-like part to enhance kicking damage. * : The Amazon Switch arms Fourze with the on his left arm, which would allow him to "chomp" on anything unfortunate to get caught in this Module's teeth. * : The Stronger Switch arms Fourze with the on his right arm, enhancing punching damage with an electrical charge. * : The Skyrider Switch arms Fourze with the on his right leg. It is unknown if it has the power of artificial flight. * : The Super-1 Switch arms Fourze with the on his left arm. It is unknown if it has the power of the Five Hands. * : The ZX Switch arms Fourze with the on his right arm, which allows him to throw ZX's throwing stars. * : The Black Switch arms Fourze with the on his left leg, which allows Fourze to use Black's Rider Kick finisher. * : The Black RX Switch arms Fourze with the Revolvcane-like on his right arm, which allows Fourze to use Black RX's Revolvcrash finisher. * : The Kuuga Switch arms Fourze with the Gouram-like on his right leg, which increases kicking damage. * : The Agito Switch arms Fourze with the on his left leg, which allows Fourze to use Agito's Rider Kick finisher . * : The Ryuki Switch arms Fourze with the Dragreder-like on his right arm, allowing Fourze to use Ryuki's Strike Vent attack. * : The Faiz Switch arms Fourze with the Faiz Pointer-like on his right leg, allowing Fourze to use Faiz's Crimson Smash finisher. * : The Blade Switch arms Fourze with the Blay Rouzer-like on his right leg, which allows to use Blade's Lightning Slash finisher. * : The Hibiki Switch arms Fourze with the on his left arm, which allows Fourze to use the Ongekibou Rekka and the Ongekikou Kaentsuzumi in for the Ongeki Da: Bakuretsu Shinku no Kata finisher. * : The Kabuto Switch arms Fourze with the on his left leg, which allows Fourze to use Kabuto's Rider Kick finisher. * : The Den-O Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the DenLiner-like on his right arm, which allows Kamen Rider Fourze to execute a powerful punch. * : The Kiva Switch arms Fourze with the on his left leg, allowing him to use a replica of Kiva's Hell's Gate to use Kiva's Darkness Moon Break finisher. * : The Decade Switch arms Fourze with the on his left leg, which allows him to use Decade's Dimension Kick finisher. * : The Double Switch arms Fourze with the on his left arm, allowing him to unleash a powerful blast of wind, akin to the Aero Module. * : The OOO Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Ankh-like on his left arm, allowing him to absorb Cell Medals and shoot them out of his palm akin to the Birth Buster. Modules Standard Modules Module 001.jpg|Module #1 - Rocket Module Module 002.jpg|Module #2 - Launcher Module Module 003.jpg|Module #3 - Drill Module Module 004.jpg|Module #4 - Radar Module Module 005.jpg|Module #5 - Magic Hand Module Module 006.jpg|Module #6 - Camera Module Module 007.jpg|Module #7 - Parachute Module Module 008.jpg|Module #8 - Chainsaw Module Module 009.jpg|Module #9 - Hopping Module Module 010.jpg|Module #10 - Elek Module Billy the Rod (Elek States) Module 011.jpg|Module #11 - Scissors Module Module 012.jpg|Module #12 - Beat Module Module 013.jpg|Module #13 - Chain Array Module Module 014.jpg|Module #14 - Smoke Module Module 015.jpg|Module #15 - Spike Module Module 016.jpg|Module #16 - Winch Module Module 017.jpg|Module #17 - Flash Module Module 018.jpg|Module #18 - Shield Module Module 019.jpg|Module #19 - Gatling Module Module 020.jpg|Module #20 - Fire Module Hee-Hackgun (Fire States) Module 021.jpg|Module #21 - Stealth Module Module 022.jpg|Module #22 - Hammer Module Module 023.jpg|Module #23 - Water Module Module 024.jpg|Module #24 - Medical Module Module 025.jpg|Module #25 - Pen Module Module 026.jpg|Module #26 - Wheel Module Module 027.jpg|Module #27 - Screw Module Module 028.jpg|Module #28 - Hand Module Module 029.jpg|Module #29 - Schop Module Module 030.jpg|Module #30 - N Magnet Module Module #31 - S Magnet Module (Magnet States) Module 032.jpg|Module #32 - Freeze Module Module_033.png|Module #33 - Claw Module Module_034.png|Module #34 - Board Module Module_035.jpg|Module #35 - Giantfoot Module Module_036.jpg|Module #36 - Aero Module Module 037.jpg|Module #37 - Gyro Module Module 038.jpg|Module #38 - Net Module Module 039.jpg|Module #39 - Stamper Module Module_0400.png|Module #40 - Cosmic Module Barizun Sword (Cosmic States) Super Modules Rocket2.png|Double Rocket Modules (Rocket States) TSGB-Rocket GoBusterOh.png|Double Rocket Modules (Rocket Go-Buster Oh) TSGB-Go-BusterOhRocketDrill.png|Double Drill Modules (Rocket Drill Go-Buster Oh) Legend Rider Modules Ichigo Module.png|#1 Module Nigo Module.png|#2 Module V3 Module.png|V3 Module Riderman Module.png|Riderman Module X Module.png|X Module Amazon Module.png|Amazon Module Stronger Module.png|Stronger Module Skyrider Module.png|Skyrider Module Super-1 Module.png|Super-1 Module ZX Module.png|ZX Module Black Module.png|Black Module Black RX Module.png|Black RX Module Kuuga Module.png|Kuuga Module Agito Module.png|Agito Module Ryuki Module.png|Ryuki Module Faiz Module.png|Faiz Module Blade Module.png|Blade Module Hibiki Module.png|Hibiki Module Kabuto Module.png|Kabuto Module Den-O Module.png|Den-O Module Kiva Module.png|Kiva Module Decade Module.png|Decade Module W Module.png|Double Module OOO Module.png|OOO Module Gaim The Rocket Module is wielded by Kamen Rider Zangetsu when he uses the Fourze Lockseed to assume Fourze Arms. Trivia *All of Fourze's Astroswitches are based off of either the laws of science or a scientific process: **'Rocket' - Aerospace engineering **'Launcher' - Kinetic bombardment **'Drill' - Scientific drilling **'Radar' - Radar signal characteristics **'Magic Hand' - Robotics **'Camera' - Law of reciprocity **'Parachute' - Aerodynamic breaking **'Chainsaw' - Horsepower **'Hopping' - Force of jumping **'Elek' - Coulomb's law of electrostatics **'Scissors' - Cutting force **'Beat' - Structural acoustics **'Chain Array' - Inertia laws **'Smoke' - The ideal gas law **'Spike' - Spike forces **'Winch' - Tension force **'Flash' - Incandescence **'Shield' - Projectile motion **'Gatling' - Gunpowder chemistry **'Fire' - The four laws of thermodynamics (Flame Mode) and fluid dynamics (Fire Extinguisher Mode) **'Stealth' - Stealth technology **'Hammer' - Force laws **'Water' - Hydrology **'Medical' - The laws of chemistry **'Pen' - Printing **'Wheel' - Wheel and axle motion **'Screw' - Marine engineering **'Hand' - Somatosensory system **'Schop' - Ecology **'N/S Magnet' - The Biot-Savart law of electromagnetism **'Freeze' - Newton's law of cooling **'Claw' - Skeletal system **'Board' - Balance **'Giantfoot' - Newton's law of universal gravitation **'Aero' - Bernoulli's principle **'Gyro' - da Vinci's Aeronautics **'Net' - Entomology **'Stamper' - Force of stomping **'Cosmic' - Conservation of energy/mass laws **'Fusion' - Nuclear fusion *The Astroswitches are similar to Kamen Rider W's Gaia Memories in various ways: **The Astroswitches/Rider Memories' dark counterpart are the Zodiarts Switches/Dopant Memories. **They can be either in solid colors or be translucent-colored. **The more powerful Switches and Memories are, the larger they get (i.e., the Fang Memory/NS MagPhone, the Trial Memory/Meteor Storm Switch, and the Xtreme Memory/Cosmic Switch). *Two of Fourze's Modules are similar to the arsenal of two previous Kamen Riders: **The Scissors Module's resting place (on the left arm) parallels that to Scissors' placement of his Scissor Visor. **The Claw Module is similar to OOO's Tora Claws. *Fourze requiring all 40 Astroswitches to access Cosmic States is similar to how Kamen Rider Blade used all of the Spade Rouze Cards to access King Form. *Since this series, along with the previous series, is the 40th anniversary of the Kamen Rider Series, there are 40 Astroswitches made by OSTO. As such, each switch represents a year that a Kamen Rider series or movie has aired alongside a Super Sentai series and a series from 1971 to 2010: **Rocket Switch: 1971 (Kamen Rider) **Launcher Switch: 1972 (Kamen Rider) **Drill Switch: 1973 (V3) **Radar Switch: 1974 (X/Amazon) **Magic Hand Switch: 1975 (Stronger/Gorenger) **Camera Switch: 1976 (Gorenger) **Parachute Switch: 1977 (J.A.K.Q.) **Chainsaw Switch: 1978 (N/A) **Hopping Switch: 1979 (Skyrider/Battle Fever J) **Elek Switch: 1980 (Super-1/Denziman) **Scissors Switch: 1981 (Sun Vulcan) **Beat Switch: 1982 (Goggle V/Gavan) **Chain Array Switch: 1983 (Dynaman/Sharivan) **Smoke Switch: 1984 (ZX/Bioman/Shaider) **Spike Switch: 1985 (Changeman/Juspion) **Winch Switch: 1986 (Flashman/Spielban) **Flash Switch: 1987 (Black/Maskman/Metalder) **Shield Switch: 1988 (Black RX/Liveman/Jiraiya) **Gatling Switch: 1989 (Turboranger/Jiban) **Fire Switch: 1990 (Fiveman/Winspector) **Stealth Switch: 1991 (Jetman/Solbrain) **Hammer Switch: 1992 (Shin/Zyuranger/Exceedraft) **Water Switch: 1993 (ZO/Dairanger/Janperson) **Medical Switch: 1994 (J/Kakuranger/Blue SWAT) **Pen Switch: 1995 (Ohranger/Juukou B-Fighter) **Wheel Switch: 1996 (Carranger/B-Fighter Kabuto) **Screw Switch: 1997 (Megaranger/Kabutack) **Hand Switch: 1998 (Gingaman/Robotack) **Schop Switch: 1999 (GoGoFive) **N Magnet Switch: 2000 (Kuuga/Timeranger) **S Magnet Switch: 2001 (Agito/Gaoranger) **Freeze Switch: 2002 (Ryuki/Hurricaneger) **Claw Switch: 2003 (Faiz/Abaranger) **Board Switch: 2004 (Blade/Dekaranger) **Giantfoot Switch: 2005 (Hibiki/Magiranger) **Aero Switch: 2006 (Kabuto/Boukenger) **Gyro Switch: 2007 (Den-O/Gekiranger) **Net Switch: 2008 (Kiva/Go-Onger) **Stamper Switch: 2009 (Decade & Double/Shinkenger) **Cosmic Switch: 2010 (Double & OOO/Goseiger) *The shapes on Fourze may seem like just simple shapes (not to mention highly coincidental to that of the Playstation), but the order of them relates to how they are drawn: a circle is one line in a loop, a cross is two crossed lines, a triangle is three connected lines, and a square is four connected lines. Thus, it makes perfect sense for the first four Astroswitches to be a Circle Switch, Cross Switch, Triangle Switch, and Square Switch, respectively *The name and rocket-theme of the Super-1 switch is possibly a slight reference to Kazuya Oki (Kamen Rider Super-1), who undertook surgery to become a man who can survive in outer space *The symbol of the Claw Switch looks similar to that to the symbol of SCRTC from Juken Sentai Gekiranger and the Order of the Claw from Gekirangers's Power Rangers counterpart, Jungle Fury. *The Nadeshiko Switch's symbol contains a lowercase n with the two lines forming rockets, which possibly a reference to the fact that Nadeshiko created the means for Fourze to assume Rocket States. **Ironically, the Nadeshiko Switch is a Cross Switch, when Nadeshiko's Driver doesn't have the capacity to use either a Cross Switch or a Triangle Switch. *The Astroswitches is preceeded by Lockseeds from Kamen Rider Gaim, which is also has a similar properties: **The button properties **An evolutionary between the first and final state of the Zodiarts Switches & Lockseeds Category:Fourze Arsenal Category:Meteor Arsenal Category:Rider Powers Category:Kamen Rider Fourze Category:Collectible Devices